


NIALL AND THE FART THAT MADE HIM CUM

by oopsandhi



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fart, Hand Job, fart kink, handjob, imagine, kind of, small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsandhi/pseuds/oopsandhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you and niall are dating. enjoy this 1d imagine!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NIALL AND THE FART THAT MADE HIM CUM

you and niall are sitting in his living room. it's been three months since you've been dating, and you're getting a little worried. he says he likes to take things slow, but you guys have only kissed............... 

tonight's the night, you can feel it. and by "it", his dick pressed up against your thigh. you've never actually seen it, but you have high hopes that it's huge. 

"niall... are you sure you're ready to do this?" 

"yeh babe, been waitn for this fr ages if im honest...been sniffin your underwear to keep me dick down!"

you proceeded to stand up and kneel beside him, taking off his pants while he tries not to cum. 

"we haven't even started yet, are you okay?"

"yeh keep going ! haha im fine"

his dick was a good 3 inches erect. you looked away, concealing your tears quickly. 

suddenly, a fart escaped your asshole. you guys had mexican food for dinner, and as much as you tried to hold it in, it was no use. 

"y/n, did you just...... fart?" niall looked down at you.

"....yeah, sorry about that." you couldn't help but blush and shrink back a little. 

niall got up from his seat and pushed you against the couch, spreading your ass cheeks apart and pressing his face into your ass. 

"do it again babe" he said, you could feel his hard cock pressed against your leg. 

you let out the biggest fart you could manage, the one you'd been holding in for hours. 

he shoved his nose deeper into your crack and sniffed deeply, moaning out of sheer pleasure. 

you felt hot cum drip onto your leg.

niall horan came from your fart. 

THE END


End file.
